


A Finite Amount

by raktajinos



Series: The Duchess and Her Teas [1]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Movie Reference, POV Female Character, Royalty, Wonderland, but really light like the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland may have disposed of all their teas, but Duchess kept a few .... just in case. Duchess-centric series with Duchess/Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Finite Amount

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarewomen 2013 exchange. This is the 'prelude' if you will to the main story; it sets up the rest of the vignettes in the series. Should be read first. 
> 
> Vignette's will be: Calm. Wisdom. Clear Conscious. Courage. Humility.

When the Queen was overthrown and ‘the Revolution of Wonderland’ happened, everyone was supposed to throw out their teas. Jack had even created a special task force that travelled the kingdom ensuring the disposal of every drop of tea from every home. 

Naturally there would remain a finite amount of teas that could be purchased on the black market; their prices skyrocketing daily as the precious liquid became scarcer. Jack said he wanted the population to start experiencing their own emotions and that the addictive substance was ‘halting progress’ and preventing Wonderland from ‘achieving its full potential’. Duchess had complied of course, a rather public display made of her disposing of her teas in full support of Jack and his new regime. She did believe him, she could feel it – the days when she didn’t take teas, the weird dissonance that she felt in her body when her own emotions struggled to get to the surface. But she had learned to ignore them and take a tea for it. 

And so she didn’t really pour them all out. She’d always kept a small private stash just in case. She wasn’t a stupid woman, and while she supported the Queen she knew that there was the possibility it wouldn’t last; The fear that something would happen and her world would been completely thrown off balance. She depended on her teas far too much to be completely cut off, cold turkey. And she would not be caught dead visiting a black market seller. And so she kept a few, some of her favourites, but mostly ones she knew she would be most likely to need if she was ever required to use her stash. 

_Calm. Wisdom. Clear Conscious. Courage. Humility._


End file.
